


Nope, Wrong Again

by gladsomemind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s thoughts at the beginning of 1.13</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope, Wrong Again

 ‘You know,’ thought Merlin as the beast rose up in front of the shocked hunting party. ‘You’ve been wrong before Arthur, occasionally very wrong.’ Nodding sagely to himself his brain continued to pontificate. ‘However I think it is safe to say that this is the wrongest you have ever been in your entire life.’

 The beast roared and the knights cowered back.

 ‘There is no way that _that_ is more scared of me than I am of it.’

 Dropping the collection of weaponry that Arthur had demanded he carried for the trip, Merlin turned and ran after the fleeing knights.


End file.
